


Come to Me

by DuncanByrne



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Explicit Sexual Content, Gay Sex, Interspecies Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape, Shameless Smut, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 12:59:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13904511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuncanByrne/pseuds/DuncanByrne
Summary: Spock and Bones surprise Kirk one day...





	Come to Me

“Captain? Could you please accompany Doctor McCoy and myself to the briefing room?” asked Spock. 

“Depends on what you need to talk about,” said Kirk. He turned to McCoy. “What is it you need?”

McCoy shifted and held his hands behind his back. 

“It’s kind of a---uh--private matter. Just come along, we’ll explain in a minute.”

Kirk rose from the captain’s chair and shrugged, following Spock to the turbolift and into the briefing room with a quick McCoy trailing behind. Once Kirk was in the room, McCoy dashed over to the room’s control panel and flipped the “Lock” switch for the door. Spock hurried towards Kirk and grabbed onto his wrists, looking him in the eye flatly as his rigid fingers dug white spots into his skin. 

“Hey,” he said, frowning. He glanced down at Spock’s hands and back up at his determined glare. “Hey! What the hell is going on!”

“Kirk, I really think you shouldn’t be here struggling too much,” McCoy advised, a snide smile on his lips as he approached his captain and grabbed the waist of his uniform.

“No!” Kirk yelled. 

McCoy yanked the pants down his legs until the garment lay at his ankles. “Keep holding him, alright?” 

Spock clenched Kirk’s sensitive wrists even tighter in his grasp, while McCoy jerked Kirk’s underwear off of his clenched butt cheeks, pried his underwear and pants off his legs, and unzipped the captain’s soft green uniform shirt, throwing the clothes on the floor contemptuously. 

“God, no! Stop!” 

“Silence,” commanded Spock. Kirk froze as Spock let go of his wrists and turned him around, cradling him with hands around his bare waist. 

Oh no. Oh no what?

He could feel it: rubbing against the muscles of his clenched ass: Spock’s enormous, throbbing erection poking at Kirk’s puckering asshole through his pants. Spock suddenly slid his hand onto the base of Kirk’s cock and began to rub up and down, from his limp balls to his smooth head. 

“Stop! Please stop!” begged Kirk. 

“Please stop these pretenses. The good doctor and I are well aware of how much you desire this encounter.” 

“And it looks like you are, too!” McCoy teased, looking between Kirk’s legs with a throaty laugh. 

Kirk’s flushed pink lips popped in surprise as he felt blood begin to swell down to his member, hardening and hardening with each strong stroke, Spock’s hand starting to speed up its demanding, clenching, squeezing race back and forth, back and forth, every one of the Commander’s gruff grunts in his ear sending twitches of energetic pleasure up his engorged organ. He couldn’t help it, he couldn’t help it no matter what he tried! He could never escape Spock’s strength, he knew he was no match for the Vulcan’s strength--the strength that made jagged muscles spike out on his legs, his buff chest, the fingers around his cock--Oh god… 

But just before Kirk could be consumed by his climax, Spock let go and unzipped his own pants, shoving them onto the floor so quickly they ripped. Kirk sucked in his breath and jerked his head back. 

“Wha--Why did you stop? Come on, what the fuck!” 

“We are not finished with you yet.” Kirk turned to glare at Spock.

“You look just madder than a wet hen, huh!” McCoy laughed. 

Kirk squirmed in Spock’s arms, goosebumps on his tense arms as the sweat on his ass rubbed and squelched against the lime green precum on Spock’s peckering penis. Then, all of a sudden, it was happening--his asshole was being torn apart, shoved into--stretched wide open and raped by the greedy angular green erection of his lusty first officer. Kirk screamed--

“Please, take it out! You’re too big! Please at least slow down, oh god, you have to!” 

Hearing his submissive little boy that desperate, Spock couldn’t help it: the corner of his mouth curled into a small smile, and he sped up his thrusts. Looking over at the doctor, he nodded tersely. 

With a swift movement, McCoy lunged towards his petrified prey and fingered Kirk’s cock--limp by now, flopping around weakly as McCoy flicked his growing hardness around and around, teasing it cruelly, sweetly. Seeing the twitches on Kirk’s distressed face, he put his hand at his side and swallowed Kirk’s length, cupping his cock in his slick lips and forcing it across the glistening wet walls of his mouth, dragging his grainy whiskey-soaked tongue across his smooth foreskin, down the length of his erection, and swirling around his swollen balls. 

“I can’t take--I can’t--I can’t take this much longer,” gasped Kirk.

Spock only drove his cock into Kirk’s asshole faster and harder. McCoy only slobbered onto his cock with more lubricating spit and gulped him down over and over again. 

“Ahh!”

McCoy’s cheeks ballooned as Kirk unwillingly spilled his slimy ejaculate into the doctor’s gaping mouth. But just as the Captain released his arousal onto the good doctor’s wide grin, the first officer pumped his hardest into Kirk, until chunky green goo oozed out of Spock’s rock-hard head and onto Kirk’s tight ass. The captain let out a sigh of relief. 

“I can see why you didn’t want to discuss that on the bridge, gentlemen.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Feedback is welcome.


End file.
